


Heartbreaker

by capncosmo



Category: Enjin Sentai Go-Onger
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capncosmo/pseuds/capncosmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heartbanki is out to ruin Valentine's Day, but there's no way the Go-Ongers would allow that!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viridian_blue5](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=viridian_blue5).



> For viridian_blue5 @ LJ, who requested "Hiroto, Chocolate." It's only kind of related, but *shrugs* SPECIAL THANKS TO defeatedbyabridge @ DW and vintage_belle @ LJ for looking this over and catching all my stupid typos. Oh, and also for not making me feel like a horrible writer :Db

Every day Sutou Hiroto went for a jog on the same route, past the same houses and stores. As he neared the park he always passed, he saw Miu standing near a bench inside. He changed course, heading into the park.

“Ani!” Miu said when she saw him, smile on her face. She reached into her bag and pulled out a small, wrapped box just as he stopped in front of her. “Here,” she said, “I made it just for you.”

“Ah, thanks,” he said as he accepted the box.

“It’s Valentine’s Day chocolate,” Miu added at her brother’s perplexed expression.

Hiroto opened his mouth to respond, but a clearly evil voice cut him off. “Did somebody say ‘Chocolate’?”

Hiroto and Miu turned, dropping into fighting stances. A shockingly pink Gaiark was there, skipping from side to side.

“Gaiark!”

“Ani,” Miu said, and Hiroto nodded. They transformed. “Go-On Wings!”

Heartbanki cackled. “Don’t you know all the Valentine’s Day chocolate belongs to me? I’ll steal all this world’s girls’ pure feelings!”

“Oh no you won’t!” Gold said, and the two Go-On Wings began to attack, but Heartbanki was surprisingly fast. He evaded all of their blows, then hit Gold in the side, causing him crumple to the ground. The chocolate flew out of his hand and straight to the Gaiark.

“Hahaha, chocolate all for me! Being loved does make you strong!”

“Ani!” Silver ran to Gold’s side as he stood slowly.

“But this isn’t all, is it?” Heartbanki taunted. It looked significantly at Silver’s bag, discarded on the bench at the beginning of the battle.

Silver and Gold both made for the bag, but Heartbanki used its incredible speed to hit them both from behind. It held up Silver’s bag and skipped away laughing.

“Hiroto, Miu!” came a concerned voice from behind them; the Go-Ongers had arrived.

Gold and Silver got up and detransformed. Miu looked murderous. “How dare he!”

“What?” Sousuke asked intelligently.

“We’ll get it back, don’t worry,” Hiroto said, feeling less than charitable himself.

*****

“Why do we have to do this again?” Gunpei whined.

Renn cinched the strings of his apron. “Zubari,” he said, handing Gunpei an apron of his own. “The best way to lure out a chocolate thief would be by making chocolate.”

Gunpei sighed in resignation and joined the others in the public kitchen they were borrowing.

Speedor watched Sousuke stir overenthusiastically from Sousuke’s Go-Phone on the counter. “Doru doru! Sousuke, what’s this all for?”

“It’s for Valentine’s Day, silly, bui bui,” BearRV said from where Saki was piping chocolate onto baking sheets.

“It’s to tell someone your feelings for them,” Sousuke said. “Usually only girls do it, but we’re going to need a lot of chocolate to lure that Gaiark out.”

“Your feelings?”

“Yeah, like, how much you like them,” Sousuke explained. He paused to stir especially hard for a few seconds. “I’ll make mine for you, okay?”

“Sousuke!” Speedor said, flattered.

“I’ll give mine to Gunpei-san, then!” Hanto proclaimed. No one looked particularly surprised by this except Gunpei.

“At this rate, there should be enough for everyone,” said Renn. He was piping too, next to Hiroto, who looked entirely too serious about shaping each one exactly perfectly. Miu was the only one not helping. Instead, she sat at a table plotting her revenge.

Luckily for her, she didn’t have to wait long. “Everyone, it’s a Gaiark!” Bomper said.

“Okay!” Sousuke tore off his apron. “Let’s go!”

Heartbanki was skipping around just outside the building. “Is that chocolate I smell?”

“Yeah, but we’ll never give it to you! Let’s go, everyone!” The seven of them pulled out their transformation items. “Let’s Go-On!”

“Mach Zenkai! Go-On Red!”  
“Zubari Seikai! Go-On Blue!”  
“Smile Mankai! Go-On Yellow!”  
“Dokidoki Yukai! Go-On Green!”  
“Dash Goukai! Go-On Black!”  
“Perservering on the road of justice! Enjin Sentai Go-Onger!!”

“Break Genkai! Go-On Gold!”  
“Kirakira Sekai! Go-On Silver!”  
“Take Off! Go-On Wings!!”

“Give me back my bag, you jerk,” Silver yelled, beginning the charge. The others followed, but even with the seven of them, Heartbanki was too agile for them to land a hit.

“He’s too fast!” Green said as they regrouped to catch their breath.

“We’ll have to use that plan we’ve been working on,” Red said. “Saki, you--”

Saki beeped, and she fumbled for her Go-Phone. “Ack, the chocolates!”

“They’ll burn!” Blue and Yellow ran off, leaving their dumbfounded teammates behind.

“Well then,” Red said a few moments later, “I’ll go at mach speed!”

Red attacked at mach speed, and actually managed to hit the Gaiark. “Did we do it?”

Heartbanki just got right back up. “As if you could ever break my heart,” it cackled.

“Break...” Gold said, thinking for a moment before he finally understood. He charged the Gaiark.

“Ani!” Silver threw him a pipette full of chocolate Blue and Yellow had brought back with them. He caught it and aimed at Heartbanki.

“Hey!” he yelled, aiming the chocolate. “I hate you!” He fired at Heartbanki’s eyes, blinding him.

“No!” Heartbanki fell to its knees. “I’ve been dumped!”

“Now!” Gold yelled over his shoulder.

“Super Highway Buster!” The Go-Ongers fired their finishing attack.

“Love is a battlefield!” Heartbanki yelled, falling and exploding.

“Checker flag!”

Silver’s bag flew back in her hands, and Gold’s chocolate to him.

*****

Heartbanki promptly hunched over crying upon being revived as a giant.

“I can’t,” Blue said from Enjin-Oh G9’s cockpit, horrified. The others agreed.

Enjin-Oh G9 hesitantly moved forward to pat Heartbanki on the shoulder. “There, there, it’s alright,” Yellow said. “Smile, smile!”

Heartbanki looked up. “Really?”

“There are plenty of other fish in the sea!” Black said. The others nodded in agreement.

“Well, in that case...” Heartbanki got up, clearly ready to fight. “How dare you dump me?”

“That was fast,” Black observed.

“Let’s finish this!”

“G9 Grand Prix!”

*****

Sousuke, Renn, Hanto, Gunpei, and Hiroto all sat in the RV, eating the chocolate they had made earlier. Saki and Renn had not only saved the first batch, but they’d considerately put in a second. They all looked up (even a stammering Gunpei who was shoving something at Hanto) when they heard Saki and Miu’s voices.

“Sorry for being late this morning.”

“It’s fine.” Miu pulled out her bag. “Anyway, this is for you.” She handed Saki a beautifully wrapped bag of chocolates.

“Thanks!” Saki said, smile wide. “I made this for you, too!”

“Thank you,”Miu said as she accepted the cutely wrapped package.

The two of them came in to sit with the boys, who looked at the girls expectantly. Miu made no move to even acknowledge them, turning to talk to her brother. Their faces fell.

“I made you some,” Saki said. “Smile, smile.” She gave them each a small with “OBLIGATION” printed in bold letters across the front.

“Thanks!” Hanto said brightly as he took his. Saki made to reply, but Sousuke’s indignant cry drowned her out.

“‘Obligation’!? Are you sure you didn’t give me the wrong one? Saki? Saki!”

“It’s not the end of the world,” Renn tried to reassure him.

“SAKI!” Sousuke sobbed.

Everyone else laughed.


End file.
